Nick Fury
|espécie = Humano |cidadania = |gênero = Masculino |nascimento = |morte = 2018 |acesso = Nível 10, Alfa, Omega (anteriormente) |título = (anteriormente) Diretor da S.H.I.E.L.D. (anteriormente) |afiliação = (anteriormente) (anteriormente) (anteriormente) |status = Falecido |filmes = Homem de Ferro (cena pós-créditos) O Incrível Hulk (mencionado) Homem de Ferro 2 Thor (cena pós-créditos) Capitão América: O Primeiro Vingador Os Vingadores Capitão América: O Soldado Invernal Vingadores: Era de Ultron Vingadores: Guerra Infinita (cena pós-créditos) Capitã Marvel (inédito) Vingadores: Ultimato[https://wegotthiscovered.com/movies/sebastian-stan-spoils-scene-avengers-4/ Sebastian Stan May Have Spoiled An Avengers 4 Scene] (inédito) Homem-Aranha: Longe de Casa[http://www.vulture.com/2018/08/spider-man-sequel-adds-samuel-l-jackson-cobie-smulders.htmlf Spider-Man: Far From Home Adds Samuel L. Jackson, Cobie Smulders] (inédito) |séries de tv = Agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D. (2 episódios) |webséries = Team Thor (desenho) |jogos = Iron Man 2 Captain America: The Winter Soldier - The Official Game |quadrinhos = Homem de Ferro: Medidas de Segurança O Incrível Hulk: Os Arquivos de Fury Nick Fury: Espiões Como Nós Homem de Ferro: Eu sou o Homem de Ferro! Homem de Ferro 2: Nick Fury: Diretor da S.H.I.E.L.D. Homem de Ferro 2: Identidade Pública Homem de Ferro 2: Phil Coulson: Agente da S.H.I.E.L.D. Homem de Ferro 2: Viúva Negra: Agente da S.H.I.E.L.D. Prelúdio de Os Vingadores: A Grande Semana de Fury Prelúdio de Os Vingadores: Viúva Negra Ataca Os Vingadores: A Iniciativa Vingadores Adaptação de Homem de Ferro 2 Adaptação de Thor (mencionado) Prelúdio de Thor: O Mundo Sombrio Adaptação de Capitão América: O Primeiro Vingador Capitão América: Regresso (mencionado) Adaptação de Os Vingadores Prelúdio de Vingadores: Era de Ultron - A Ilha do Cetro (mencionado) Prelúdio de Capitão América: Guerra Civil Capitão América: Estrada até a Guerra (mencionado) Prelúdio de Thor: Ragnarok (mencionado) Prelúdio de Capitã Marvel |ator = Samuel L. Jackson }} Nicholas "Nick" Joseph Fury foi um ex-coronel que serviu no Exército dos Estados Unidos e um veterano de espionagem da CIA durante a Guerra Fria. Fury continuou servindo ao mundo quando juntou-se a S.H.I.E.L.D., uma organização internacional secreta de manutenção da paz que opera como a primeira linha de defesa da humanidade contra os inimigos mais perigosos da Terra, até ser promovido ao posto de diretor. A partir desta posição, Fury redirecionou seus esforços para organizar a Iniciativa Vingadores, com a intenção de reunir indivíduos superpoderosos que pudessem proteger o mundo de qualquer ameaça. Apesar de uma relutância considerável dos membros do Conselho de Segurança Mundial, Fury deu continuidade aos seus esforços e conseguiu recrutar o Homem de Ferro e o Capitão América para a iniciativa. Biografia Início da vida Ações militares Em sua juventude, Nick Fury ingressou no Exército dos Estados Unidos, obtendo o posto de coronel antes de deixar as forças armadas. Na década de 1970, Fury atuou bastante em território soviético. Ele foi responsável por deportar Vinorovsky quando ele tentou vender informações falsas durante a Guerra Fria. Alguns meses depois, Fury participou de uma missão falsa para descobrir um espião infiltrado na CIA. Em parceria com Escobar, ele foi enviado em uma missão a Budapeste para se encontrar com o Camarada Verliecki. Lá, Fury encontrou Vinorovsky, que tentou atacá-lo na boate; incapaz de vencê-lo, Vinorovsky enviou forças soviéticas atrás de Fury. No caminho, Fury explicou a Escobar sua missão: o contato lhes entregaria dossiês de doze agentes secretos da CIA na União Soviética. Dentro do apartamento de Verliecki, Fury fingiu lutar e derrubar Verliecki. De repente, Escobar revelou sua verdadeira face e apontou sua arma para Fury, ordenando que ele lhe entregasse a mala. Ele disse a Fury para não levar para o lado pessoal, já que não tinha nada a ver com ele, mas sim com o fim da Guerra Fria. Fury o atacou e derrotou, e então Verliecki apagou Escobar. Verliecki disse a Fury que ele tinah enchido a mala de charutos para ele, já que fazia muito tempo desde que eles tinham brigado. Verliecki perguntou a Fury se ele estava bem, e Fury simplesmente respondeu que ele não poderia feri-lo se tentasse; Verliecki disse que ele tentou. As autoridades soviéticas encontraram Escobar amarrado a uma cadeira com uma identificação falsa da CIA que o reconhecia como Nick Fury, incriminando-o pelas ações anteriores de Fury em território soviético. Fury saiu e ligou para Timothy Dugan, que perguntou a situação de Escobar; Fury afirmou que ele virou de lado. Com o espião descoberto, Dugan disse que era momento de celebrar. Fury o mandou não começar sem ele, porque levaria charutos.Nick Fury: Espiões Como Nós Promoção para diretor ]] As habilidades militares e de espionagem de Fury permitiram que ele se juntasse a S.H.I.E.L.D sob a liderança de Alexander Pierce na década de 1980, tornando-se Chefe Assistente da Estação da S.H.I.E.L.D. em Bogotá. Quando os colombianos levaram vários políticos como reféns, incluindo a filha de Pierce, Fury propôs um plano para libertar os prisioneiros, mas Pierce insistiu em negociar com os rebeldes. No entanto, Fury desobedeceu as ordens de Pierce e libertou os reféns. Por suas ações, Fury foi promovido a diretor quando Pierce desistiu de sua posição para se tornar membro do Conselho de Segurança Mundial.Capitão América: O Soldado Invernal ]] Como diretor, Fury procurou por artefatos misteriosos e perigosos, como o Darkhold.[[Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire|''Agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.04: "Let Me Stand Next To Your Fire"]] Depois de depositar a confiança em alguém, Fury foi ferido no olho esquerdo e passou a usar um tapa-olho. Fury também supervisionou o treinamento dos agentes Phil Coulson e John Garrett.[[Turn, Turn, Turn|''Agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.17: "Turn, Turn, Turn"]] Ele recrutou o Gavião Arqueiro como um de seus agentes mais confiáveis, concordando em manter a família dele fora dos registros para protegê-la. Fury depois enviou o Gavião Arqueiro em uma missão para eliminar uma assassina do KGB apelidada de Viúva Negra. O Gavião a encontrou, mas, em vez de matá-la, decidiu recrutá-la para a Equipe STRIKE: Delta da S.H.I.E.L.D.Os Vingadores As experiências de Fury fizeram-no conceber a Iniciativa Vingadores, conforme procurava por indivíduos superpoderosos e os colocava em seu Índice.[[Melinda|''Agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.17: "Melinda"]] A partir daí, Fury logo descobriu que Thaddeus Ross estava caçando Bruce Banner e tentou conversar com Banner em paz, mas acabou o fazendo se transformar no Hulk em um bar.O Incrível Hulk: Os Arquivos de Fury'' Fury também tentou localizar o Capitão América, cujo corpo foi perdido após o fim da Segunda Guerra Mundial. Porém, o Conselho de Segurança Mundial recriminou Fury e quis que ele focasse seus esforços no Tesseract, a fim de aproveitar o seu poder para a vantagem da S.H.I.E.L.D., embora Fury continuasse a busca.Prelúdio de Os Vingadores: A Grande Semana de Fury Nascimento do Homem de Ferro ]] Em 2009, Fury descobriu que Tony Stark tinha sido sequestrado pelos Dez Anéis e enviou os agentes Phil Coulson e Jasper Sitwell para lidar com a situação. No entanto, Stark conseguiu escapar e, pouco depois, o Homem de Ferro surgiu e começou a destruir bases dos Dez Anéis, fazendo Fury suspeitar que Stark pudesse ter sofrido lavagem cerebral. Fury acompanhou de perto a situação e logo descobriu que Stark era o Homem de Ferro e que Obadiah Stane tinha ordenado seu sequestro.Homem de Ferro: Medidas de Segurança Depois que Stark anunciou ser o Homem de Ferro, Fury foi a sua mansão para conversar com ele sobre a Iniciativa Vingadores.Cena pós-créditos de Homem de Ferro No entanto, Stark deixou claro que não queria se envolver.Homem de Ferro: Eu sou o Homem de Ferro! A fim de monitorar Stark de perto, Fury ordenou que Natasha Romanoff se infiltrasse nas Indústrias Stark como Natalie Rushman.Homem de Ferro 2 Fury foi ordenado a recrutar Emil Blonsky para os Vingadores, apesar de Blonksy ter se transformado no Abominável e provocado caos. ]] Sem querer recrutar o Abominável, Fury enviou Coulson e Sitwell para achar uma solução, até que eles decidiram recrutar Stark para irritar Thaddeus Ross até ele se recusar a deixar o Abominável entrar na equipe.Curta Marvel: O Consultor Temendo a morte de um Vingador, Fury encarregou Coulson de coordenar o Projeto T.A.H.I.T.I., cujo objetivo era trazer indivíduos de volta à vida.[[Nothing Personal|''Agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.20: "Nothing Personal"]] Com o CH.325 feito a partir de um extraterrestre falecido, eles curaram um grupo de pessoas com doenças terminais, com os testes iniciais sendo bem sucedidos e curando as doenças fatais. No entanto, mais tarde tudo deu errado, fazendo as cobaias do T.A.H.I.T.I. deteriorarem mentalmente. ]] Coulson recomendou que o projeto fosse desligado, porém Fury decidiu dar continuidade ao programa em segredo.[[The Writing on the Wall|''Agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.07: "The Writing on the Wall"]] Fury depois soube que o comportamento bêbado de Stark fez James Rhodes decidir que, em seu estado atual, Stark não deveria usar sua própria tecnologia, tomando posse da armadura Mark II do Homem de Ferro e a entregando à Força Aérea Americana. Paralelamente, Fury foi informado por Coulson sobre o buraco de minhoca que apareceu no planeta junto com um martelo que foi classificado como um 0-8-4. Fury enviou Coulson ao Novo México para encontrar Erik Selvig e Jane Foster, que também estavam investigando a situação.Prelúdio de Os Vingadores: A Grande Semana de Fury Ajudando Tony Stark de ressaca]] Pouco depois, Fury descobriu que o Homem de Ferro estava sofrendo de envenenamento por paládio devido ao Reator Arc em seu peito, que mantinha estilhaços longe de seu coração, e que ele tinha se envolvido em uma briga muito pública com James Rhodes em sua mansão, durante a qual grande parte da mansão foi destruída. Rhodes também roubou uma das armaduras de Stark e a entregou à Força Aérea dos Estados Unidos, para seu próprio estudo e fins militares. Fury então confrontou pessoalmente Stark, que estava de ressaca e ainda vestido em sua armadura, nas Rosquinhas do Randy, por se tornar um problema que ele teria que resolver. Quando sentaram dentro da lanchonete, Stark continuou insistindo que não estava interessado em se juntar aos Vingadores e Fury observou que Stark ainda insistia em fazer tudo sozinho, antes de perguntar sarcasticamente como estava sendo até então. Stark perguntou se deveria olhar para o olho ou tapa-olho de Fury e se ele era de verdade, mas Fury voltou sua atenção para o envenenamento no pescoço de Stark. A agente Natasha Romanoff juntou-se a eles e Fury revelou que a tinha infiltrado nas Indústrias Stark para ficar de olho no comportamento de Stark. Stark tentou demitir Romanoff, mas ela disse que ele não poderia tomar essa decisão. Fury começou a listar tudo o que Stark havia feito recentemente que os alarmou, incluindo nomear Pepper Potts CEO de sua empresa, vender seus bens e deixar Rhodes voar em uma de suas armaduras do Homem de Ferro, embora Stark alegasse que Rhodes a tivesse roubado, o que fez Fury zombar dele. Stark então perguntou o que Fury queria, o que irritou Fury ainda mais enquanto dizia que tinha problemas maiores para resolver ao redor do mundo do que Stark. Seguindo ordens de Fury, Romanoff aplicou uma injeção em Stark que aliviou sua infecção, embora não a curasse completamente. Quando Stark insistiu que não havia cura e que havia procurado cada elemento conhecido para substituir seu Reator Arc de paládio, mas não encontrou nada. Fury o informou que havia uma forma de curar sua infecção e que ele só não havia a encontrado ainda, e prometeu que a S.H.I.E.L.D. o ajudaria a encontrar o que precisasse.Homem de Ferro 2 Discutindo sobre Howard Stark discutem sobre o Reator Arc]] Fury e Tony Stark voltaram para a casa de Stark, onde discutiram sobre a história do Reator Arc. Fury alegava que o reator era baseado em tecnologia inacabada, enquanto Stark argumentava que estava acabada, mas passou a funcionar de maneira eficaz quando ele e Ho Yinsen o miniaturizaram e colocaram em seu peito. Fury, no entanto, explicou que Howard Stark acreditava que o Reator Arc era apenas um ponto de partida para algo maior, que daria início a uma incrível corrida energética ao redor do mundo. ]] Fury então começou a fornecer informações sobre o passado de Anton Vanko, pai de Ivan Vanko, o qual tinha recentemente tentado matar Stark, antes de revelar que o pai de Stark era, na verdade, um dos membros fundadores da S.H.I.E.L.D., para a grande surpresa de Tony. Fury e Natasha Romanoff forneceram para Stark informações e materiais de seu pai, o que foi fundamental para encontrar uma fonte de energia substituta para seu Reator Arc pessoal. Fury deixou Phil Coulson na casa de Stark com ordens para não deixar Stark sair até ter encontrado uma cura para sua infecção. Fury disse a Stark estava de olho nele antes de ir embora. Quando as coisas no Novo México ficaram mais complicadas com a descoberta do misterioso Mjølnir, Fury enviou Coulson e Clint Barton para a área. Ele também designou Romanoff para acompanhar o fugitivo Bruce Banner, que estava na Universidade Culver. Recrutando um consultor para uma reunião]] Fury encontrou-se com Tony Stark novamente depois que Stark conseguiu consertar seu Reator Arc com êxito e derrotou o Chicote Negro durante o ataque na Expo Stark. Quando chegou, Fury encontrou Stark olhando um dossiê da Iniciativa Vingadores, o qual ele alegou não querer que Stark lesse, e o entregou a avaliação de Natasha Romanoff sobre o próprio Stark durante a missão disfarçada dela. Na avaliação, Romanoff afirmou que Stark tinha um comportamento compulsivo e tendências autodestrutivas, com um caso típico de narcisismo. Contudo, enquanto o Homem de Ferro foi aprovado por Romanoff para se juntar aos Vingadores, o próprio Stark foi rejeitado, pois tinha se mostrado inadequado devido às suas ações recentes. Fury considerou recrutar James Rhodes para a posição e ofereceu recrutar os serviços de Stark apenas como consultor. Stark levantou-se, apertou a mão de Fury e disse que ele não poderia pagar seus serviços. No entanto, antes de ir embora, Stark decidiu concordar em ser um consultor, desde que Fury o ajudasse a convencer o senador Stern a entregar a ele e Rhodes suas medalhas de bravura por derrotar o Chicote Negro, o que Fury aceitou fazer. Romanoff então deu a Fury um relatório sobre a transformação de Bruce Banner no Hulk e sua luta bem-sucedida contra Emil Blonsky. Phil Coulson informou a Fury sobre a batalha em Puente Antiguo e Fury descobriu que o general Thaddeus Ross tinha invadido os computadores da S.H.I.E.L.D. com a permissão do Conselho de Segurança Mundial. Fury ordenou que Romanoff encontrasse Samuel Sterns para pegar qualquer documento sobre Banner, mas Romanoff levou Sterns sob custódia, tendo atirado em sua perna depois de ter visto a transformação incompleta de Sterns. Fim da semana ]] A campanha de recrutamento de Fury se voltou para pessoas que estiveram envolvidas no incidente destrutivo de Puente Antiguo, Novo México. Impressionado por seu trabalho e descobertas, Fury convocou o professor de astrofísica Erik Selvig, que tinha sido associado aos incidentes recentes, para a Instalação da Missão Conjunta para Energia Escura, cumprimentando-o em um corredor. ]] Enquanto Selvig brincou que os agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D. haviam o levado lá para matá-lo, Fury comentou como ficou impressionado, embora Selvig ainda creditasse Jane Foster pelas suas descobertas recentes sobre a Ponte Bifrost e os Nove Reinos, as quais disse não terem precedentes. Fury, entretanto, deixou claro que isso já havia sido previsto e chamou a atenção do cientista para uma mala de armazenamento segura e portátil que havia dentro da instalação. o Tesseract]] Fury revelou um cubo brilhante dentro da mala e sugeriu que era uma fonte de imenso poder, embora ninguém soubesse determinar como explorá-lo. Selvig aceitou o desafio de investigar ainda mais o objeto.Cena pós-créditos de Thor Fury deu seu relatório ao Conselho de Segurança Mundial. Enfim satisfeito com o seu trabalho, o Conselho decidiu aumentar o financiamento da agência, expandindo as jurisdições dos agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D. e aumentando a autoridade estratégica de Fury. Despertar do Capitão Rogers ]] Um ano após a grande semana, a Iniciativa Vingadores estava lentamente perdendo as forças quando outro recruta em potencial foi encontrado: Steve Rogers, o primeiro "super-herói" do mundo, que ficou congelado no Ártico desde sua batalha contra o Caveira Vermelha durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial e que conseguiu milagrosamente sobreviver a sua suspensão por quase 70 anos. Fury monitorou a recuperação e reabilitação de Rogers, colocando-o na Sede da S.H.I.E.L.D. na Times Square até ele acordar. Fury então interceptou Rogers pessoalmente quando ele acordou e escapou para o centro da Cidade de Nova York, uma vez que ele ficou completamente confuso com o que o cercava e não sabia de nada que havia acontecido no mundo desde a década de 1940, e ficou chocado em ver o mundo em torno dele e os avanços na tecnologia. Depois que explicou a situação, Fury viu que Rogers estava tendo dificuldade em absorver as novas informações, enquanto olhava em volta para o novo mundo conforme os agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D. de Fury o cercava. Vendo como ele estava angustiado, Fury perguntou se Rogers ficaria bem e Rogers lembrou que tinha um encontro com Peggy Carter, o qual ele perdeu por ter ficado preso no gelo por tantas décadas, sem saber se Carter ainda estava viva ou não.Capitão América: O Primeiro Vingador Invasão Chitauri Invasão da Terra por Loki e Maria Hill]] Com pouco para mostrar por seus esforços em reunir os Vingadores, Fury arquivou seus planos e começou a se concentrar em armas. A Fase 2, como a ideia veio a ser chamada, envolvia a reformulação da tecnologia de armamento que emergira nas mãos da HIDRA anos antes, durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, bem como outras tecnologias de ponta ou alienígenas. O Tesseract, que ele tinha atribuído a Erik Selvig para investigar, formava uma parte significativa desse quebra-cabeças, fazendo Fury acompanhá-lo de perto. ordens de evacuação]] Quando o Tesseract começou a emitir níveis inesperadamente altos de radiação gama, Fury logo se encarregou pessoalmente da operação. Ele chegou à base do Projeto P.E.G.A.S.U.S. com Maria Hill, onde se encontraram com Phil Coulson. Fury ordenou a evacuação da base e que os protótipos da Fase 2 fossem movidos para uma distância segura enquanto perguntava o perguntava o quão ruim a situação estava, ao que Coulson respondeu que não sabia. Hill questionou seu plano de evacuação e prioridades, acreditando que deviam se focar em tentar controlar o Tesseract. ]] Fury mandou Selvig atualizá-lo e foi informado que as atividades do Tesseract eram inexplicáveis neste momento, pois Selvig esclareceu que, devido ao Tesseract ser sua própria fonte de energia, eles não poderiam desligá-lo. Fury escutou enquanto Selvig explicava que, apesar de se prepararem para a situação da melhor forma possível, isto era difícil de controlar, observando que ele emitia níveis baixos de radiação gama, o que Fury disse ser prejudicial e lembrou que foi o que transformou Bruce Banner no Hulk. Fury pediu para falar com o Gavião Arqueiro, que Selvig mostrou estar os observando. veem Loki chegar]] O Gavião Arqueiro juntou-se a Fury para dar seu relatório sobre a situação. Ele estava convencido de que Selvig não tinha culpa e explicou sua teoria de que o Tesseract era uma porta para o outro lado do espaço, notando que era possível que essa porta estivesse se abrindo do outro lado. A teoria do Gavião logo se provou correta quando o Tesseract abriu um portal que permitiu a chegada de Loki à Terra. Vendo que Loki estava armado com seu Cetro, Fury tentou argumentar com ele, mas Loki respondeu matando muitas pessoas no laboratório, antes de usar a Joia da Mente para transformar Selvig, Barton e outros agentes em seus escravos pessoais. ]] Indefeso contra o poder de Loki, Fury fez uma tentativa desesperada de escapar com o Tesseract, retirando-o de seu contentor e tentando sair sem ser visto. No entanto, Loki ordenou que ele parasse antes de se apresentar como Loki de Asgard, quando Selvig percebeu se tratar do irmão de Thor. Sabendo que os níveis de energia acima deles estavam causando danos sérios à instalação, Fury atrasou Loki ao questionar qual eram seus planos para a Terra. Contudo, quando descobriram que Fury estava enrolando enquanto esperava o edifício implodir, Loki ordenou que o Gavião Arqueiro atirasse no peito dele. Fury sobreviveu ao tiro por estar usando um colete à prova de balas e conseguiu se levantar, antes de informar Maria Hill pelo rádio da traição do Gavião Arqueiro e ordenar que ela fizesse o possível para impedir que ele fugisse com Loki e o Tesseract. Com a energia do Tesseract entrando em estado crítico sobre ele, Fury correu pela instalação para voltar ao andar de cima e fugir, evitando pedaços de detritos enquanto a base desmoronava ao redor dele, até alcançar um helicóptero. Uma vez no ar, Fury testemunhou toda a instalação implodir, matando todos que ainda estavam dentro. de escapar]] Determinado a não perder o Tesseract de vista, temendo que seu incrível poder pudesse causar destruição em massa nas mãos de Loki, Fury conseguiu chegar na frente do jipe de Barton assim que ele saiu de uma entrada secreta da instalação destruída depois de deixar Hill para trás, cujo próprio jipe tinha ficado preso debaixo do entulho desabado, embora ela tenha sobrevido. Embora o Gavião Arqueiro tentasse sair da vista do helicóptero, Fury abriu sua porta e começou a disparar neles, disposto a matar Barton se isso pudesse impedir Loki de fugir com o Tesseract. ]] No entanto, antes que Fury conseguisse dar um tiro eficaz e impedir a fuga do jipe a tempo, ele foi rapidamente abatido com uma única e poderosa rajada do Cetro de Loki, que destruiu o rotor traseiro e fez o helicóptero girar violentamente fora de controle antes de cair no chão, com Fury conseguindo saltar para a segurança minutos antes do impacto. Fury sobreviveu à queda e continuou atirando em Loki até ficar sem munição. Ele assistiu desesperado enquanto o Gavião Arqueiro levava Loki para longe, junto de Selvig e do Tesseract, deixando Fury incapaz de fazer algo para impedi-los e observando sozinho nas ruínas da base destruída. Com Loki fora de vista, Fury se comunicou pelo rádio e confirmou que Coulson e Hill ainda estavam vivos depois da implosão, e ordenou que eles pegassem todos os agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D. que não estavam tentando resgatar possíveis sobreviventes debaixo dos escombros para procurar por Loki. Fury então ordenou que Coulson voltasse à base, pois a missão era nível sete e eles estavam em guerra. Com isso, Fury reativou a Iniciativa Vingadores, enviando sua equipe para recrutar o Homem de Ferro e o Hulk com a intenção de enfrentar as forças que Loki enviaria contra eles com o Tesseract. Recrutando o Capitão América sobre seu plano]] Desesperado por uma solução para o problema de Loki ter a posse de um poder aparentemente ilimitado, Fury recorreu ao Conselho de Segurança Mundial e informou que estava ativando a Iniciativa Vingadores. Enquanto discutiam o que havia acontecido, Hawley sugeriu que eles chamassem Thor, mas Fury deixou claro que era improvável que ele os ajudasse. Gideon Malick argumentou que os Vingadores eram instáveis demais para formar uma equipe a ser confiada, mas Fury insistiu que essa guerra seria vencida com seus soldados. treinando boxe]] Ignorando Malick, Fury se encontrou com Steve Rogers em uma academia, onde ele ainda estava tentando lidar com o fato de ter dormido por quase setenta anos. Fury sugeriu que ele deveria estar celebrando sua sobrevivência e desfrutando do novo mundo em que estava. No entanto, Rogers lembrou que quando ele desapareceu a Segunda Guerra Mundial ainda estava sendo combatida e que ele só descobriu que ela foi vencida depois, embora ainda não soubesse o que haviam perdido. Fury disse que eles cometeram alguns erros no caminho e confessou que alguns foram bastante recentes. para os Vingadores]] Fury então informou Rogers que havia chegado lá com uma missão para ele, dizendo que estava tentando salvar o mundo inteiro antes de entregar a Rogers o arquivo sobre o Tesseract, que tinha sido encontrado no oceano por Howard Stark enquanto ele ainda estava procurando por Rogers na década de 1940. Fury contou o que a S.H.I.E.L.D. havia feito com o Tesseract e explicou a situação atual para Rogers, esperando que ele pudesse ajudá-los com sua visão sobre o objeto depois de ver o Caveira Vermelha usá-lo para seus objetivos de dominação mundial, mas Rogers ficou mortificado pelo Tesseract ter caído nas mãos erradas novamente. Quando Rogers questionou quem tomou o Tesseract deles, Fury explicou que Loki era o responsável e que ele havia vindo de outro mundo, enquanto os dois apostavam se algo ainda conseguiria surpreender Rogers agora que ele estava nesse novo mundo. Enquanto Rogers saía, Fury pediu mais informações, com Rogers dizendo que era melhor que eles tivessem deixado o Tesseract no oceano. Embora Rogers estivesse infeliz em saber que a S.H.I.E.L.D. possuía o Tesseract, Fury conseguiu recrutá-lo e designou agentes para pedir a ajuda de Tony Stark e do Dr. Bruce Banner. Referências Links externos * * Categoria:Personagens de Homem de Ferro (filme) Categoria:Personagens de Homem de Ferro 2 Categoria:Personagens de Thor (filme) Categoria:Personagens de Capitão América: O Primeiro Vingador Categoria:Personagens de Os Vingadores Categoria:Personagens de Capitão América: O Soldado Invernal Categoria:Personagens de Vingadores: Era de Ultron Categoria:Personagens de Vingadores: Guerra Infinita Categoria:Personagens de Capitã Marvel (filme) Categoria:Personagens de Vingadores: Ultimato Categoria:Personagens de Homem-Aranha: Longe de Casa Categoria:Personagens de Agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoria:Personagens de quadrinhos Categoria:Personagens de jogos Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Homens Categoria:Cabelo preto Categoria:Cabelo calvo Categoria:Olhos castanhos Categoria:Oficiais das Forças Armadas dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Agentes da CIA Categoria:Agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoria:Líderes da S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoria:Nível 10 Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Alto número de baixas Categoria:Personagens falecidos Categoria:Personagens mortos por Thanos